


The date with Claire

by Musichick2004



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dinner, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Claire, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tim finally gets the text he's been waiting for. Claire is ready to meet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have TWO unfinished Tibbs fics out there, but Muse insisted.
> 
> Not my finest work, but I hope it's decent!

Tonight’s the night. Finally, after weeks of gaming and chatting with Claire, Tim had asked her for a real date. She’d had a horrible time scheduling, and things kept getting postponed because her boss sounded about as demanding as his, but they'd exchanged phone numbers and started texting instead of having to message through the MMORPG.

Tim had texted that he was off work that evening and the next day. After a long wait, he got the response he was hoping for.

_ “Dinner. 7:30, Komi.” _

Tim grinned from ear to ear. He had an hour and a half to get ready and be there. He wasn't the kind of guy to be intimidated by a take-charge kind of woman, and to be honest, he found it kind of hot.

=====

Soon, he was seated at his table, anxiously checking his watch. 7:28. He’d been early, but without another word from Claire, he was starting to get worried. His watch slowly slid to 7:29, when his phone dinged.  _ Please don't cancel...Please don't cancel… _ Tim thought as he turned his phone over and unlocked it.

_ “Don't freak out.”  _ Claire had typed.

_ What’s THAT supposed to mean? _ He thought, but before he could answer the text, another one came through.

_ “And please believe me, this isn't a joke.” _

It was getting worse. Tim’s anxiety was starting to get the better of him. Another text…

_ “Turn around.” _

Tim swallowed hard and started to turn as a peachy-yellow rose was presented to him over his shoulder. He jumped a little, but quickly regained his composure as he took the flower and followed the line of the extended arm holding it.

His jaw dropped.

Tony stood there, uncharacteristically hesitant and red-faced, watching his reaction.

“Tony?...I...Uh...I'm waiting for someone…” Tim stared at his partner, the connection still out of his mental grasp.

“Not anymore, Probie,” Tony chuckled nervously. He slowly sat in the chair opposite Tim and placed a cheap flip phone on the table. “Go ahead. Open it.”

Tim was still suspicious, but he grabbed the phone and opened it. There was nothing, except some text messages. From only one number. “This is a burn phone.”

Tony nodded. “Kinda surprised you didn't look it up first thing…”

Then Tim felt the anger and humiliation boiling to the surface. “You. You tricked me into thinking you were interested in me. For  _ months _ . Months, Tony. What the  _ hell _ were you trying to prove, huh? That I can't possibly get a date? Did that make you feel just that much bigger? Congratulations,” He stood and his chair nearly fell backward, “consider me thoroughly humiliated.”

Before he could leave, Tony was on his feet and caught his arm. “Tim, no! It’s not like that, OK? Please. Sit down so I can apologize?”

Tim stopped, frozen in place as half the restaurant patrons stared at the scene. Only when a little old lady looked him in the eye and smiled, gesturing back to his table, did he turn back around. “This had better be  _ damn _ good.” He hissed.

Tony let out a breath in relief and gently pulled Tim back to his seat. “I'm an ass.”

Tim’s only response was a raised eyebrow and to cross his arms across his chest.

Tony continued, “at first it was just a dumb joke. I was a little drunk and remembered the name of that game you play, and I'm actually not too bad at computer games, believe it or not…” he looked to Tim for validation or reassurance, but all he got was a slight nod to continue. “Anyway, so...I found you and it was actually…” he looked down at his hands on the table, “it was nice. And I knew it was wrong, but I enjoyed the talking and…” He took a deep breath and looked into Tim’s eyes, “and the flirting.”

Tim felt himself being set up. “Yeah, right. What's next, you’ll use your famous charm until I say something incriminating, then use it against me the rest of my career? I'm leaving, Tony.”

“No!” Tony grabbed McGee's hand. “Jesus, Tim, I'm an asshole, but I'm not  _ that _ much of one. If it makes you feel better…” Tony stood at his seat, straightened his suit jacket, cleared his throat, and loudly announced, “I, Anthony DiNozzo Jr., bat for both teams. Always have. And I've been to scared to tell anyone at work until now.”

Tim stared at Tony in shock as he nodded at one of the middle aged ladies smiling at him and returned to his seat.

Tony waited.

Tim stared.

Both jumped when the waiter cleared his throat and asked for their drink orders.

=====

The pair sat in silence through their drinks, through giving their orders, through the shared appetizer and arrival of the entrees, until Tim finally spoke up. “Why did you create an entire fake identity? Why a burn phone? That's...A little weird, Tony.”

Tony nodded. “I know, I know. It’s so easy for me to do, to just create an undercover identity, that it was a slippery slope. I didn't know how to tell you it was me without…” He sighed, “without ending it. So I kept it going, and it got deeper and deeper, and when we were talking, it was easy to forget that it wasn't real.” Then he snorted, “well, I mean, obviously I didn't forget when we...Y’know…” and he winked.

Tim flushed when he realized Tony was talking about the times they'd been flirting and it had turned into an odd combination of sexting and cyber-sex.  _ I've jerked off to Tony telling me what to do _ ...Tim started to freak out just a little.

“Look, I don't know if you actually swing my way, Probie. But I couldn't let it go on anymore without knowing. If you don't, then I apologize profusely, and will buy you dinner, and I went with yellow,” he gestured to the rose on the table, “because that's a friendly color. Maybe this stunt makes you mad at me, but I hope we can get over it and still be friends.”

Tim sighed. If this was all a stunt to get blackmail material against him, Tony had gone above and beyond, but something told him that maybe, just maybe, it’d be OK. “And if I do swing your way, on occasion?”

Tony’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. “Then you have to let me use my famous DiNozzo charm, and woo you. Because the rose isn't  _ just _ yellow...It’s kind of blushing too, and I  _ really _ like it when you blush…”

And blush Tim did.

=====

By the end of the meal, and after dessert and a bottle of wine, Tim was actually starting to believe that Tony was serious. Any further doubts were pushed aside when, after paying the bill, Tony reached across the table and gently touched Tim’s cheek. “I'm gonna kiss you now...So don't freak out.”

Tim laughed, until he felt Tony's lips on his. He froze in panic, until he realized that this wasn't a ploy for pictures, it wasn't a peck on the lips, Tony was  _ really _ kissing him. Tim let his mouth fall open just a bit, and shuddered as he felt Tony's tongue lightly brush along his bottom lip.

And then he was gone. Tim opened his eyes and saw Tony just inches away. He smiled, “you OK, Probie?”

Tim’s breathing wasn't slowing, his heart still pounded in his chest, but he nodded.

“Let's blow this pop stand!” Tony grinned. Then his eyes widened and he quickly looked at Tim, ready to backpedal.

Thankfully, Tim's brain had recovered from the kiss, and he decided it was time to give as good as he was getting. “We know you want to blow something,” he teased.

Tony's jaw dropped, but quickly he started laughing heartily and pulled Tim out of his chair. “If you're lucky,” he whispered into Tim's ear.

The pair called a cab as they left the restaurant, and as they waited, Tony kept smiling at him. Finally, Tim had enough and broke the silence. “Stop staring at me like that!” He groaned.

Tony smiled wider, “Why? I like looking at you. And now I don't have to hide it or pretend I'm just working up to a prank or something.”

Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets and huffed. “Because. It’s... Awkward.”

Tony slid his hand around Tim’s waist. “Doesn't have to be…” he pulled him close, “is it better if I touch you? So it’s not just staring?”

Tim swallowed and nodded before he could think about his answer.

Tony slid his cheek next to Tim’s and left a gentle kiss on his jaw. “How long has it been, Tim? You said 'on occasion,’...When did you…”

Tim shrugged and arched his neck slightly, giving Tony slightly better access. “Almost 10 years. Had a boyfriend just after college, but that's the last time.” He leaned back and looked at Tony, “You?”

Tony shrugged, “about a year or so. Remember I mentioned the hot dancer who could fit her legs behind her head?” Tim nodded. “Not a her. Everything else was true though. Mostly.”

Tim smiled, then felt his heart hammering in his chest again. If everything else was true, including the legs over the head, that meant Tony was a top...He hadn't thought about that before...About Tony, and having sex...And all the things he’d said as Claire…

His train of thought quickly became obvious, when Tony pulled their hips together tightly and Tim inhaled sharply at the pressure on his half-hard cock. “Whatcha thinking, Timmy?” Tony purred in his ear.

Tim's brain seemed to have lost a significant amount of its blood supply as Tony's thigh slipped between his and began shifting against his groin ever so slightly. “Tony… There's rules...12, for instance…” he managed to get out.

“Not my rule. Tim, everything I said to you, about what I want to do with you, what I want to do  _ to _ you, was all true.” Tony's voice seemed to drop even lower in his chest. “I want to take you apart, piece by piece. I want to tie you up, keep you on edge. I want to tease you for hours until you're begging for release. God, how I want to hear you beg…”

Tim felt Tony's own pants tightening against his hip, until the spell was broken by the squeal of old brakes bringing the taxi to a stop just a few feet away.

“Frak.” Tim cursed. “My place?”

Tony smirked, “thought you'd never ask.”

=====

Tim paid the driver quickly, as Tony pulled him out of the car. He led the way to Tim’s apartment, impatiently bouncing from foot to foot as Tim fumbled with his keys. Finally, the door swung open, and Tony pushed Tim inside, slamming the door shut with his foot, and pushing Tim against the wall, their mouths crashing together as if they’d been waiting for hours.   
  
Maybe years, Tony thought.   
  
Tony guided Tim through the apartment, his hands never leaving Tim’s body, his lips roaming Tim’s mouth, jaw, and throat, and they both dropped their jackets in the living room. Tim let himself be guided, he let Tony touch him and taste him and take control. Until they reached the bedroom.   
  
Suddenly, Tim grinned against Tony’s mouth and spun them, pushing Tony forcefully onto the bed. He bounced a little, with an *oomph*. “Hey now, I thought you were all about letting me have my way with you?” Tony almost pouted. “Is it cuz I’m not a hot chick in leather pants? I can get my leather pants…”  
  
Tim chuckled and crawled over Tony’s body, straddling his hips and making him drop back onto the bed with a groan. “I’m all for that. But not yet.” Tim kissed Tony hard, letting his hands wander to Tony’s waist and work on his belt buckle.   
  
Tony wrapped his hands around Tim’s hips and felt his cock jump at the feeling of Tim grinding on top of him. “Not that I’m complaining, but…why?” Tony’s insecurity started slipping through the mask. Usually he could keep it hidden, by always being in control of the situation. By always being one step ahead of his partners and keeping them “wowed”, they wouldn’t have a chance to notice if he wasn’t as perfect as he let on.  
  
Tim smiled and leaned back, pulling Tony’s shirt from his pants, exposing the tanned midsection he had sometimes longed to touch. “Because, Tony. It’s been a long time for me, since being with another man.” He unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and spread it wide, letting his hands graze gently over the sensitive skin. “You deserve something really good, Tony, and if you’re short-circuiting my brain, I can’t give that to you.” He leaned down and started kissing and licking from Tony’s throat, to his collarbone, and down his chest. Tony arched slightly into the touch, and Tim grinned. “You see, I’m out of practice. I need to focus.”   
  
“Doin’ pretty good so far, Probie,” Tony gasped, as Tim’s mouth brushed across his nipple.   
  
Tim shook his head, “Not ‘Probie’ here, Tony.” He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub as it tightened and stiffened in his mouth.   
  
Tony whimpered slightly, but shook his head. “I’ve got seniority…and I’m older…you’re still…”   
  
Tim cut him off with a not-so-gentle nip. “Stop. In the office, fine. Here?” He soothed the tender bite with his lips and tongue, feeling the skin shudder beneath his touch. “Here, we’re the same. Not a cop, not a geek. Not 10 years older. Not Probie and SFA. Just two people who are really, really hot for each other.”   
  
Tony felt his hands reach for Tim’s short hair, grabbing what he could as the younger man attacked his other nipple. “You’re…you’re _hot_ for me?”   
  
Tim chuckled and slid himself lower, smiling when Tony giggled as his nose brushed an apparent ticklish spot near his navel. “Yes, Tony. I’m hot for you. How could I not be? Aside from the immature pranks?” He nipped again, near the ticklish spot. “The sexually inappropriate language?” he brought his mouth lower, pulling Tony’s pants down and nipping at the waist of his underwear. “The incessant whining and ass-kissing?” he slid his hands around to Tony’s ass and pulled the cloth down, exposing more skin than he’d ever thought he’d see, and nipped at the pale skin connecting hip to thigh.   
  
Tony reached down and tried to pull Tim back, tried to distract him, tried to take back control, but Tim wasn’t going to be deterred. He lifted off of Tony just long enough to strip himself and watch Tony fully remove his pants and briefs, then resumed kissing, licking, and nipping, right where he’d left off. “Tim…you don’t have to…”   
  
Tim’s mouth made its way to his inner thigh, and Tony bit his lip as the slightly stubbled cheek brushed against his balls. “I want to, Tony. I _want_ to hear you, I want to make you fall apart.”  
  
Tony was trying very hard to figure out a witty comeback, when Tim’s mouth slid over and laid gentle kisses along the underside of his shaft. Tony’s only response, then, was a breathy “fuuuuuuccckkk”   
  
Tim smiled and slid his tongue back down, caressing Tony’s clean-shaven balls. He stayed there for several minutes, sucking on each one, rolling them in his mouth, licking and nibbling gently at the sensitive skin, listening to the gasping, wanton sounds coming from his partner. He considered it a particular success when he felt the muscles in Tony’s thighs shaking, and his hands grasped the comforter beneath them and Tony started rambling in Italian.   
  
Tim knew a bit of Spanish, so he caught some of the words…the begging…and decided to take pity on the man beneath him. He lifted himself up and glanced at the scene, first. Tony was flushed from head to toe, his hair disheveled from tossing his head against the pillows, his cock was hard and leaking onto his belly, and Tim couldn’t have been more turned on by the sight.   
Before Tony could say another word, Tim wrapped his lips around the sensitive head of Tony’s cock and hoped his technique wasn’t too sloppy. If it was, Tony wasn’t complaining. His back arched as he moaned Tim’s name, his hands scrabbling to the back of Tim’s head, obviously fighting to not grab his hair and thrust into his throat.   
  
Tentatively, Tim cupped Tony’s balls and let a finger slide behind them. Surprisingly, Tony’s response was to spread his legs wider in invitation. Tim continued his attentions on Tony’s cock, but also coated a finger in his own saliva and circled Tony’s entrance.   
  
Tony wasn’t usually one for bottoming, but this? This was always good. When he felt Tim’s finger slide into him, he fought the urge to thrust down onto it. He let Tim take his time, and soon enough, Tony cried out at the intensity of the sensations coming from inside his body and from Tim’s mouth on him. He hadn’t been this hard, this wanting, this turned on, in a very long time.   
  
Tim wasn’t able to take much more than half of Tony’s length, but that was more than enough, and soon, Tony was panting and pushing on Tim’s shoulder. His other hand was reaching for his shaft, and Tim knew he was planning on finishing this himself. He wasn’t going to let that happen unless Tony _really_ didn’t want it.   
  
Tim grabbed Tony’s hand and pushed it onto the covers. Tony shook his head, “Tim, I’m gonna…soon…Tim…”  
  
Tim paused everything and looked at Tony. He nodded, and Tony dropped back onto the bed. Immediately, Tim swallowed as much of Tony as he could, and thrust his finger deep into his body. Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and his hips bucked as his thighs tensed and his hand gripped Tim’s hair tightly. He screamed Tim’s name as he came down his throat, and shuddered through the aftershocks as Tim continued gently brushing his prostate and sucking on him until he couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
Letting Tony’s spent cock slide from his lips, Tim kissed his way back up the tanned, muscular body. He took advantage of his partner’s boneless state and dragged his tongue across the few sensitive and ticklish areas he’d noted on his way down, reveling in the half-hearted protests he received as a result. Finally, he settled onto his side against Tony, letting his hand rest across the thin layer of sweat-covered hair. He wasn’t going to freak out. He’d fallen for a guy before. They didn’t work together, but he’d done it. This wasn’t new.   
  
Tim still felt a familiar sense of panic and dread that Tony would come to his senses and run. Until Tony slid a hand up and covered Tim’s, squeezing his fingers tight. “Stop it, McPanic. Gimme a few minutes and I’ll return the favor, OK?”   
  
Tim blushed. “uh…no need, Tony. I…um…already did…”   
  
Tony chuckled, “Oh, that is hot.” Tim started to pull back, afraid Tony was being sarcastic, but Tony wrapped his arm around him and kissed him hard. “I mean it. But I’ll still return the favor. After a nap. Gotta recharge the batteries.”   
  
Tim smiled, reached across Tony for the tissues from his nightstand, and when he was at least somewhat cleaned up, curled up against Tony, with his arm around his waist. As much as he’d looked forward to a date with Claire, this was definitely better.  
  
  


  
  



End file.
